The invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus, a tracking method, a recording medium for storing a computer program for executing the tracking method, and a digital image processing apparatus adopting the tracking method, and more particularly, to a digital image processing apparatus, a tracking method, a recording medium for storing a computer program for executing the tracking method, and a digital image processing apparatus adopting the tracking method to rapidly and accurately track the location of a certain subject in a video image.
In general, a digital image processing apparatus displays a video image corresponding to data of a video file stored in a recording medium on a display unit. In particular, a digital photographing apparatus (an example of a digital image processing apparatus) displays a video image (a live-view video image) on a display unit or stores a video file in a recording medium by using data obtained from light incident on an imaging device.
The digital photographing apparatus has a tracking function for tracking the location of a certain subject in a video image. The tracking function is performed by determining a portion of a frame image which is most similar to a reference image (template) as a target image (tracking region). The reference image is an image including the entire subject or a portion of the subject to be tracked and is smaller than the frame image.
However, in a conventional digital image processing apparatus having a tracking function, an error may occur when determining a portion of each frame image which is most similar to a reference image as a target image, and thus a tracking error may easily occur due to an inaccurate determination of the target image.